


Guide

by peenwolf (cissues)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blind Stiles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissues/pseuds/peenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles goes for an angry walk in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guide

**Author's Note:**

> this is a prompt from someone on tumblr. It's pretty short because I didn't want to drag it out and it's pretty crappy because I'm not great at writing and also I need to rewatch TW again because I keep forgetting how to write Derek and Stiles so sorry but here you GO
> 
> EDIT: So there were a bunch of people who wanted a second chapter but I've tried to write one but I just can't figure out how to progress the story so there most likely will not be a second chapter and if there is it will be VERY VERY boring so sorry guys I really just intended on making this a one shot. I should be uploading some new stuff soon though so look forward to that.

It had been weeks since Deidre died. People told Stiles it wasn’t that big of a deal, he could just get a new dog and forget about the German Shepard that kept him company throughout most of his childhood. Those people were assholes and he was in his mourning period and they could fuck off. He’d get a new guide dog when he was ready for one, but he knew not a single one would live up to Deidre’s majesty. She was pretty much the best dog that ever existed ever.

Stiles stumbled over a rock that caught his foot, unable to feel the stupid thing with his cane. These self-deprecating walks through the woods near his house had become one of his favorite hobbies since Deidre’s death. He wasn’t sure why he craved the crisp air or the chance of falling over logs or getting mauled to death by a coyote he couldn’t see. His cane did fuck all for him in environments like this, and maybe that’s what he liked about it. It reminded him of why he had Deidre in the first place, even if he had to admit some weakness to let her do his job.

It was cold out that day and all he had was the hoodie closest to the door when he stormed out after another conversation about guide dogs with his dad. He also knew how late it was but was unable to gauge the exact position of the sun relative to his position on Earth, but if the biting chill said anything he’d guess that it was already fairly dark outside. Which, y’know, for a dorky blind kid that isn’t necessarily a great time to be traipsing around the woods.

This was exactly the thought that ran through his head right before his foot slipped on damp leaves and he fell straight on his ass. He felt the pain in his ankle before he noticed the strange angle it had bent to accommodate his fall.

Alright, so now he was a dorky blind kid with a possibly broken ankle traipsing around the woods at night and no guardian in sight. Alright, cool. This is awesome.

He pulled his cellphone from his front pocket, pressing the unlock button only to hear the fucking ding it made when it was out of service. Sighing loudly, he tried not to make it too obvious he was in intense amounts of pain just in case some bear came wandering through the thicket looking for some weak animal to eat.

It took a good ten minutes of swallowing down tears and quiet swears under his breath for the first crunch of leaves to be heard through the stillness of the woods at night. Holding as still as he could, Stiles could feel his heartbeat quicken through his skin where his arms were pressed tight to his chest to preserve his body heat. He tried to hold his breath but gasped when the second crunch sounded much closer than before. The tears sort of broke through at that point.

He was going to die because of a temper tantrum. He was going to die as some wild animal’s chew toy. The violent shivers made it hard to breathe, especially when could hear the animal’s wet snort only feet from him. Then he felt the huff of panted breath on his arm and started to quietly plead for his life. Finally, what felt like a muzzle buried its way under his arm and pushed him forward. He hiss when his ankle was moved and the movement beside him stopped until he felt gentle pressure on his leg and the pain slowly subsided.

Sighing in relief, the reassurance that he hasn’t been eaten yet was making him a little giddy, especially when the creature went to prompt him up again and he complied. The creature was big and furry. His best guess was a large dog and there was something in the back of his mind that told him that this was some sort of dumb sign from the universe that he needed to move on from Deidre.

The dog-thing let him use it as a support as it led him out of the woods. He wasn’t sure why he trusted it so much, but he knew it was harmless the moment it touched his leg.

He hadn’t had to touch the creature since they’d made it to the road, but he could feel its presence beside him. “Thank you.” He said, his cane tapping softly against the pavement. There was a quiet huff in response that made Stiles laugh. There was something special about this dog-thing. He knew this especially when he was suddenly being enveloped in his father’s arms. The distinct smell and warmth of the Sheriff was all Stiles needed in that moment.

“It’s almost midnight, Stiles. I thought someone had taken you.” He was whispering softly in Stiles’ ear. With a shake of his head, Stiles pulled away from his father, reaching out to where he could still feel the animal’s presence. “Nope, this guy helped me out. I twisted my ankle and he was able to lead me out easy.” He frowned when he reached out and touched flesh.

“Thank you, sir. I owe you so much for helping out my son.” Stiles heard the Sheriff say to someone. Frowning Stiles strained his senses, fingers still closed around someone’s arm where he had been sure the dog was.  
“It was no problem, Sheriff. I was taking a late night stroll on my property and found him. It was the least I could do.”  
“Ah, so you’re the Hale boy. Welcome back to Beacon Hills. Would you like to come in for some coffee or something stronger?”

Hale? Derek Hale had been rumored to have moved back to Beacon Hills a few weeks ago but no one had seen him around. Stiles had forgotten that most of the woods he walked in belonged to their family. So where did the dog factor into it?

“I would love to, thank you.”

And suddenly Stiles was being corralled into his house, Derek Hale supposedly walking right beside him, the presence so familiar yet so striking. His mind was still trying to process where the dog came from and what the fuck was happening.

He ended up on the couch with his leg propped up on the coffee table, an ice pack resting precariously on his ankle. Derek Hale was sitting beside him and his father in his armchair. They chatted about town and Derek’s trip to New York and the news on the town and Stiles was mostly zoned out, mind and body tired.

Finally, his father went to go put away dishes and he felt Derek shift on the couch towards him.

“Stiles, it was me in the woods. I can explain to you later how but it was me. We-- I know you from before I left. We never really talked much but trust me I wanted to. I just... are you okay? How’s your ankle? Do you want to get lunch sometime?”

Stiles’ face pinched quizzically. He remembered Derek from before he left. Stiles was about 14 at the time and he remembered hearing about the Hales and the tragic fire and the brother and sister that escaped. He remembered Derek as that infamous senior. He had been so popular, a very good lacrosse player, apparently handsome and sweet. Stiles had been smitten in the way only a freshman could. It was superficial and more of an idol worship than anything.

“Um, it’s fine. The pain’s gone down.” He responded, not really sure how to answer that last question. What did ‘lunch’ mean? Was it a date? Was it a pity thing?  
“Okay, that’s good. I’m glad it’s not broken.” Derek answered quietly and then the Sheriff was back and Derek was saying he had to go and get out of their hair and the Sheriff was thanking him again and there were probably handshakes and polite smiles.

“I’ll walk him out.”  
“No, Stiles, your ankle is injured.”  
Easily, Stiles pushed himself to his feet, only limping a little as he followed after Derek’s receding footsteps.

He opened the door and right as he heard the tip of a goodbye on the other man’s tongue, he reached out and placed a shaking hand on Derek’s jaw. “Lunch sounds good. But you’re buying and you better explain the fur thing and it’s a date so deal with that--”  
Then he’s kissing Derek. It’s very quick and chaste but it’s enough to make him smile and it’s enough to render him speechless as Derek promises lunch within the next day and closes the door as he leaves.

“Go to bed, Stiles.” He hears his dad call from the livingroom. He retreats upstairs, distantly aware of what he’s doing as he performs his nightly routine and gets settled into his bed, the excitement of the next day vibrating in his gut and lulling him to sleep within minutes.


End file.
